For Sora's Love
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Kairi Hikaru and Namine Williams were best friends since childhood. They both join the same high school. But then they meet the most cutest full of life , Sora Kaze. They both fall madly in love with him. But that's when Jealously and Crime comes in. Will they win or will Sora stops this madness.
1. Were Friends Forever

The sun was setting above the horizon. The children were saying their goodbyes to their friends. It was getting dark. There on the swings sit two girls. One a redheaded with a pink dress and sneakers, the other a blond with a white dress and blue sandals.

'' can you believe , were going to start high school tomorrow''. The redheaded said.

'' hmph it feels like we just started middle school a few days a go''. The blond replied.

The redheaded looks up at the sky. '' we should head back, its getting late''.

The blond nods her head and leaves with her friend.

'' hey do you remember our promise ?''. the redheaded said.

'' Promise ?''. The blond replied.

'' that we will not let any boy ruin our friendship ''.

The blond smiles and says '' yeah I remember ''.

'' Alright , good night Namine ''.

'' good night , Kairi ''.

The two bid each other good bye and return to their homes.


	2. Meeting Sora Kaze

Monday mornings, being of a new week. Lazy people getting up to go to work or children grunting boring school. But it seems one person is up happily jogging down the path and stopping on the steps to tie her shoelace. She bends down when a basketball hits on the back of her head. She turns her head to see who did that. On the court are some teenage boys wearing shorts and t-shirt. In the middle is a boy with spiky brunette hair. The boy asks his friends where the ball went and they pointed at girl's direction. The boy took off his sunglasses and looked at the girl with his ocean blue eyes and smiled . The girl only sent daggers.

'' bullseye, can we have the ball please ''. The girl took of her headphones and walked over while throwing the ball up with one hand.

'' your ball ''. The girl replied.

'' well here this ball can't be better right boys ''. He moves back and the boys slap his hands saying '' Right ''.

The girl looks back at the other boys before the one in front.

'' you think you're so smart , don't you ''.

The boy moves closer and says '' No, No sweetheart smart am ''.

The girl runs and makes the ball go in the basket. The boy puts a grin on his face putting a face saying ' impressive '. The girl turns around saying '' here boys ''. throwing the ball back.

'' change the coach , it will help ''.

'' is it your habit to give advice or just for fun ''.

The boy walks in front of the girl while bouncing the ball.

'' well you know, this place isn't played alone. Best of 3 ''. He throws the ball landing it in the basket. '' what say ? ''.

The others say ' yes ' while giving each other a high five. The girl walks forward a bit , stopping their her head back saying '' done ''.

The two stand in the middle , the boy's friends cheering the boy and saying his name.

'' Sora! Sora! Sora! ''. Sora throws the ball in the air and the girl catches it dribbling it to the basket. Sora goes in front and winks making the girl open her mouth and stop. Sora then makes the opportunity and scoring a goal. The other cheer and say ' yeah '. The girl dribbles and the other say.

'' wow she dribbles good ''. The other boy says '' don't worry , Sora will win ''. The girl makes a smooth move. She makes the ball go right making Sora look at that direction when suddenly she goes left and scores. The other say '' No ''. They both make their final when their cellphones rang.

'' Oh No I'm late , looks like I will have to defeat you later ''. She starts to walk away when Sora says '' hey , so this time the score equal ''.

The girl stops , picks the ball up and scores. Sora is very impressed with this girl. The girl walks again.

'' yo basketball , atleast tell me your name ''. The girl walks forward to Sora and gives a thumbs up when suddenly goes down. Sora just grins and they start to walk away. Giving each other one last

look and smiling.

Once the girl reaches her home and sees her best friend still sleeping. She smirks and throws some cold water on her . Her friend shots up and screams. '' Ack! ''. She looks at her friend laughing.

'' what the hell Namine ''. Kairi says.

'' get up sleepy head and get dressed ''.

'' why ? ''.

'' because we have to join high school ''. Kairi falls back into her bed and says '' 5 more minus ''.

Namine smirks . '' Don't make me get the water bucket ''. Kairi shots up and says '' you wouldn't dare ''.

Namine only smirks and Kairi rushes to the bathroom . Namine smiles and says '' Destiny High here we come ''.


End file.
